Star wars doctor who crossover
by lilmissafk
Summary: Comment if you want me to continue.


Endrasontagunn was sitting on a comfortable chair inside her pink TARDIS. The console was whirring. It was extremely loud and Endra was trying to think. "Handles!" She shouted across the room. "Can you make that whirring noise a bit quieter?" Handles was the head of a cyberman that Endra had found in a junkyard and reprogrammed. He did as he was told. "Where do you want to go?" Even a robot like Handles could read the fiery look in the Time Lord's eyes right then. She replied, "Somewhere new, and dangerous, right in the middle of a threat we've never faced before. I want you to take me through time AND space. And a level six planet, please. Somewhere with advanced technology and alien life-forms"  
All danger of her request aside, that was a tricky thing. Endra had a habit of poking her head and long ginger hair into the affairs of every parallel universe except one. Handles had never taken her there before because he knew that she would only wreak havoc on their galaxy with the knowledge that they could leave the galaxy. They would be immediately exterminated by Daleks or upgraded by Cybermen. Handles had managed to keep the Time Lord out of there for a long time, but he couldn't disobey a direct order. "Hold on" he said in a steely emotionless voice, the lights in his eyes flashing with every word. "Do you mean hold on as in wait or actually hold on to something?" Endra asked.  
Then the entire room started spinning. They were suspended several times, hanging off the roof. Endra hung on to the armrests on the upside-down chair like monkey bars, clinging on. Then the TARDIS shook and she felt her fingers slipping off. And then she was falling.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Endra opened her eyes a bit. The world was blurry for a second and then it fell into place. She heard a whirring sound and turned around to see what it was. She looked down and realized she was strapped into a chair, the kind of chair used for torture. It was black and she was tied there by her hands and feet, which had metal clasps around them. She had no sonic, no Handles, no TARDIS, and, as always, no plan. She realized what the whirring was, looking down at the two watches she always kept on her wrist. One of them was digital. It had three boxes on it, one told her where she was, the galaxy name, the planet, and the main species on said planet. The second told the time, but not just the hours, but the day, the year and the era. And sometimes the day of the week. But they were both spinning like crazy, like they had no idea where or when they were. Eventually, they settled down. Apparently, the galaxy had no name because nobody who lived there had ever left so it was just "The Galaxy". And they weren't on a planet, so she immediately thought "_Spaceship_". Endra had enough time to assess her situation before anyone arrived. An old friend of hers called The Doctor had taught her that if you think fast enough, the whole world slows down in your eyes. She noticed that there was no whirring of engines or anything. And gravity seemed to be fine. But she knew she wasn't on a planet, so how?  
Just then the door opened and the guard in white armour that had been asleep stood at attention, looking even a bit intimidated. A man in a full black suit and helmet entered the room, breathing like a kid with asthma breathing into an inhaler. Endra was not afraid in the slightest. No one told her what to do, no matter how powerful they were. She had fought aliens, statues that moved when you did so much as blink, and a funny man in a weird mask was no match for her. Even without a sonic. Or so she thought.

_"Time for an adventure"_ Endra couldn't help thinking. "Yes" the man replied, in a deep, slightly robotic voice. "This will be a great adventure" Endra was startled. Had she said that aloud? "No, you didn't say that out loud" the dark figure replied again. "I need answers, Endrasontagunn. And you are going to supply them"  
"Answer me first. Where am I? Where's Handles? What did you do with my TARDIS? And how the heck are you reading my mind?"  
The man did not even have the sympathy to answer any of those questions. He pressed his cold metal hand to her forehead. She felt him rummaging around in her mind, trying to steal information. Then she remembered that this was hypothetical, that he wasn't actually in her mind, just reading it. So she imagined her mind as a corridor, and her memories as rooms that had doors between them. And then she shut the doors. And imagined little mini daleks were being sent out to defeat him. This weird imaginary battle actually worked to kick him out of her mind. "But… how?" He seemed in shock under the mask. Endra smiled smugly. He continued. "Only people strong in the Force can resist mind-reading" Endra was confused at this comment. "The Force?" Both of them were getting increasingly confused by the moment. How could someone as strong as her not know of the Force? He went in to read her mind again. She managed to get into his mind too though as a result. And she knew all of it. The Empire, the Jedi, the Sith. The man was called Darth Vader and he was once good but had turned to the Dark Side and created an Empire. They were currently standing in the Empire's giant base. It was the size of a moon, big enough to have its own gravity and to orbit regularly. It had a weapon in it that could destroy planets. And they did, just to keep people at bay. The Rebel Alliance was an organization put in place to stop the Empire and free the galaxy. Endra would help them later. For now, she had to get outta there.


End file.
